1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a recording medium, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a function referred to as location-free printing (hereinafter, referred to as LF printing) has been put into practice. In such LF printing, implemented is a system that uses a dedicated server to centrally manage multifunction peripherals (image forming apparatuses) and user information, so that users can output printouts from any device the user likes, after the user issues a printing instruction from a user personal computer (PC).
The LF printing is a function enabling a user to output a print from any one of a plurality of multifunction peripherals that are connected over a network, without the user designating which multifunction peripheral is to be used to output the print before the user issues the printing instruction from the PC. Even when the device often used by the user is not operating due to some trouble, or is congested, for example, the user can output a print from another available multifunction peripheral. This function of LF printing is known to serve to enable users to make effective use of time, for example.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-294889 discloses a technique in which a user can output a print from any multifunction peripherals that are connected to a management server having an authentication function over a network, by transmitting the print data from the printer driver on the PC to the management server. This technique makes such printing possible by accumulating the print data transmitted from the user PC on the management server, and by causing a multifunction peripheral to fetch the accumulated data from the management server when the user is to actually output a print.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-294889 has a disadvantage that, when a user attempts to designate one of a plurality of multifunction peripherals supporting LF printing, the user is incapable of recognizing the availability of each of the multifunction peripherals accurately, and therefore, it is not possible for the user to select an available multifunction peripheral quickly, and to output a print efficiently.
In other words, while the conventional LF printing has the advantage that the user can output a print from any multifunction peripheral after the user issues a printing instruction from the PC, it is not possible for the user to recognize whether the multifunction peripheral often used by the user is currently in use, or has failed. For example, when there is a multifunction peripheral that supports LF printing on one floor of a building, the user is usually expected to use the multifunction peripheral. There are, however, some cases in which the user finds out that another user is outputting a large amount of prints, or the multifunction peripheral has failed when the user issues the printing instruction and thereafter arrives at the place where the multifunction peripheral is installed. In such a case, the user needs to go through a trouble of looking for another idle and available multifunction peripheral. As a result, the convenience for the user has been lost, and the operation has been inefficient, disadvantageously.